


Whatcha gonna do?

by ilostmynuts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp_springsmut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe. Moody is a badass cop with a grudge and Snape is in over his head. For the 2008 HP Spring Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatcha gonna do?

Severus Snape hated his job. He hated making the drugs, he hated knowing what they were used for, and he hated his ugly perverted boss. He knew his boss was evil. He knew what he was doing was wrong. But that didn't mean he needed to take shit from some asshole who just happened to see him leave one of his boss's buildings. Severus Snape just wanted to sleep.

"Hey kid," the guy said. "What are you doing with that bastard, huh kid?"

Snape ignored him and walked quickly down the street to his apartment.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The guy was following him. He had a long thin scar on the left side of his face, from his temple to the middle of his cheek, just missing his eye - a bright blue dot in a cragged, weathered face.

"You like that shit he gives you? You into that? How much you pay for that shit?"

Snape saw the glint of a gun concealed in his jacket. Cop gun.

"Or do you buy nice things with the blood money he gives you, you fucking stupid kid. Nice sneakers? More drugs?"

"Screw you, you ugly bastard," growled Snape as he walked quickly down the street.

He pulled out his keys and jammed them into the lock quickly. The guy said something else, but Snape didn't hear it.

"Fuck you," he snarled, slamming the door in the drunk's face. He shouted through the door, not sure if the guy was a cop or not, but needing to say it. "This is harassment! You need a warrant to come in here!"

Not that it would matter. He wasn't stupid enough to leave anything incriminating laying around his home. That's what Tom's buildings were for. His apartment was clean but fuck if he wanted some asshole pig pawing through it.

He took off his jacket and let it drop carelessly to the ground as he walked to the bathroom, kicking his shoes off on the way. He couldn't hear the guy outside anymore and he just didn't care.

He turned on the shower and stripped as the water got hot and filled the room with steam. He averted his eyes from the mirror as it slowly fogged over. He had no desire to see the bruises on his wrists and hips – if he ignored them, they'd just go away.

-

Fucking stupid kid.

Moody hated fucking stupid kids. He normally didn't go yelling at them in the street, but he saw this idiot coming out of one of Riddle's buildings so early in the morning. He probably wouldn't have said anything to the idiot if he hadn't been drinking so much that night. That morning.

Fucking stupid kid.

Moody stared the apartment door blearily for moment, suddenly feeling wrong. The kid had just looked so damn lost. Long tangled black hair and torn and dirty jeans. Large nose. Too thin. Pale. Face you couldn't forget. So fucking annoying. Why the hell couldn't these fucking stupid kids take care of themselves without getting mixed up with goddamn Tom Riddle?

Fuck it. He shouldn't have drunk that last beer. He didn't need to get mixed up with any more stupid kids. He was going home and sleeping till his next shift. Which was in… four hours.

Godammit.

-

Moody thought of the kid after that. Sometimes. When he wanted to punch something. Sometimes, he dreamed about him, on sweaty, sticky, shameful nights when he woke up gasping, the memory of long tangled hair and pale limbs stuck to him like his wet sheets. That was always fucking embarrassing and he did his best to forget those nights altogether.

He never expected to see him again.

\--

He saw him again.

They got a hot tip about Riddle's latest deal a good day before it happened, enough time to assemble a squad and arrange a raid. But Riddle was a fucking wizard and managed one of his famous last-minute disappearing acts. So no Riddle. All they were left with was a bunch of strung out thugs and a dark-haired, dark-eyed kid with a hooked nose they found chained naked and bruised to a dirty bed.

"He won't let me do a rape kit," said Dr. Pomfrey later, speaking to Moody and his partner Tonks as they ignored their paperwork. "He won't let me do anything."

"What?" asked Tonks in surprise. She was frantically picking up all her files off the floor when Pomfrey came in.

"He says he's fine and doesn't need my help," said Pomfrey, then, more wryly. "Well, he used more colorful language than that, but you get the picture."

"That's bullshit," said Moody.

"You don't have to tell me that," Pomfrey said, angrily. "What was done to that boy... And he's acting like it's nothing."

"Where is he now?"

"Since he refused treatment, he was put in Interview Room 4. I'm not happy about it, but you know how much everyone listens to me," said Pomfrey bitterly. "He's all yours now."

"Thanks Poppy," said Tonks with a wave as Pomfrey maneuvered through the desks out of the room.

"Looks like we get to interview _the_ Severus Snape," said Tonks to Moody as she gathered up all the papers on her desk.

"Looks like," grunted Moody without enthusiasm.

"I can't believe its Snape. Everybody thought he died when he disappeared years ago," she went on enthusiastically as they walked briskly down the hallway to the interview room. "I wonder what happened to him."

"I should think that would be obvious," muttered Moody darkly.

-

When they entered the interview room, Snape was sitting stiffly at the desk, the darkening bruise on his cheek making him seem that much paler. He eyed the two of them warily as they sat.

"Hello, Mr. Snape," said Tonks brightly as she plopped her folder down on the table. "I'm Andromeda Tonks and this is my partner, Alastor Moody. We just want to ask you a few questions."

Snape scowled at them in response.

"I'm not answering any of your fucking questions so you can just let me go."

Moody's fists clenched but Tonks shot him a warning look and continued.

"We just want to know what you were doing in a building while there was a drug deal going on not two doors down from where you were."

"I was baking a cake," said Snape. "What the fuck do you think I was doing?"

Tonks remained unruffled.

"Do you want to tell us who did that to you?"

"I did it to myself," snapped Snape. "Did you see anyone else in the room?"

Tonks sighed. Moody spoke up.

"Listen, kid. We know Riddle was there. You don't have to protect him. We can help you."

Snape snorted.

"You pigs can't do anything."

"We can if you'll answer the fucking questions," snapped Moody.

"Alastor," Tonks said warningly, but Moody ignored her and began snapping questions rapid-fire at the pale young man across the table.

"Was that Riddle's bed you were in? Was he the one that beat you? What else has he done to you? Did you want to be there?"

"Alastor!"

"Shut up," said Snape, face white as he held his arms around himself. "Shut up."

"You can help us take that bastard down," said Moody angrily. "Why are you protecting him?"

"If you help us, we can help you," said Tonks softly.

There was a knock at the door.

Tonks and Moody both glared at it and Tonks got up and stalked outside.

"What?" she snapped, then her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

Chief McGonagall stood next to Lucius Malfoy, the richest lawyer in town, looking for all the world like she had just swallowed a lemon.

"I'm here to take my client home."

"What? You can't do that! We're still questioning him," said Moody, standing up.

Snape closed his eyes and appeared to retreat inside of himself, unaware of the arguments going on around him.

Malfoy sneered at them.

"How do you intend to hold him? He's done nothing illegal and has been here too long already. Severus!" The last bit he called out loudly. Severus's eyes snapped open and looked questioningly up at the blond lawyer. "It's time to go home, Severus."

"You can't let him do this!" Tonks tried to appeal to McGonagall but she just shook her head resignedly as Snape slowly limped out, Malfoy hovering behind him. "Malfoy's owned by Riddle! You know that!"

"Of course I know that," snapped McGonagall. "But there's nothing I can do." She looked tired. "Mr. Snape is free to go."

Moody could only watch the two leave the offices, meeting dark eyes briefly as Snape opened the glass doors. Then Snape descended the steps and slid into a black car waiting in front of the building. Malfoy shut the door firmly behind him.

"Fuck," he said, those eyes stuck in his mind. "I need a drink."

-

Moody could always tell when he was being followed. He could be piss-drunk, blind-folded and listening to his mp3 player full blast, and he would still know.

He was being followed.

He was a cop – he knew things like this happened occasionally, but those kinds of thieves generally steered clear from him, more likely to choose less intimidating targets. This guy had balls. Moody didn't think he looked _that_ drunk.

He entered his house, not bothering to lock the door and stumbled blearily into his apartment, to his bedroom. He heard the barest brush of fabric against skin far behind him, the burglar's footsteps too soft to pick up. This guy had to be a professional. He waited for the sounds to move a little past his bedroom door, then flung it open, gun out and pointed directly at the back of the burglar's head.

"Don't move," he snapped out sharply, the click of the barrel unmistakable in the quiet house.

"You're good," said the burglar.

"Constant vigilance," drawled Moody, turning the dark haired man to face him. He nearly dropped his gun.

"Hello," said Snape. The bruise on his face had faded to a pale grey and his hair had been pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I want to make a deal," said Snape.

Moody blinked, gun unwavering.

"I'll help you catch Tom Riddle. You don't charge me for any crimes after."

Moody regarded him suspiciously.

"Why would we want to charge you? We didn't even know you still existed until recently."

"What do you know about me?"

"The same thing every cop knows," said Moody. The facts came out automatically, "Severus Snape, 27, son of the drug lord Tobias Snape, white sheep of the Snape family. Disappeared from his university a week after the death of his father. You now appear to be working for a new drug lord, Tom Riddle."

"Tom recruited me to work for him while my father was alive," said Snape. He fingered a photo of a young smiling couple that sat on the small desk in the hall. "Rather forcefully, but I didn't really mind at the time. I wanted to be with him. And he wanted me by his side, though I didn't actually realize why until later. Do you know what my major was in college?"

"No," said Moody warily.

Snape gave him a self-deprecating grin.

"Chemistry."

"So?"

"I was considered a real chemical wizard, you know," Snape said. "Tom found out people would pay real money for my brews."

There was a stunned silence as Moody put the pieces together and then Snape gasped as he was forcefully rammed into the wall by his shoulder's, Moody's hands clenching his shoulder's so tight, he couldn't help but wince.

"You're the Potions Master?" Moody said incredulously. At Snape's affirmative nod, Moody shook him violently. "You stupid fuck. You know how many people have ODed on the shit you invented?"

Snape glared at him.

"You think I wanted that to happen? I never wanted to hurt anybody!"

"Well you have! Give me one good reason I shouldn't arrest you right now."

"Because," growled Snape. "Tom will have me bailed and freed in hours. Because I can help you catch the biggest drug lord in the country. Because," at this Snape pressed his body fully against Moody, giving him a knowing look when he felt the undeniable bulge in Moody's pants. "I'm very _convincing_."

Moody froze for all of two seconds, weighing his options quickly, before saying, "You _better_ be fucking convincing."

Snape grew quieter during the short walk to the bedroom and when Moody pushed him to the bed, scrabbling under the mattress for the bottle of lube, he could feel him tensing up. Moody slowly helped him slide his shirt off, dropping it to the floor by the bed and kissed him experimentally. Snape relaxed slightly at that so Moody took it as a cue to remove his pants. Moody sighed when Snape tensed up again.

"What's the problem?" asked Moody, impatient. "I know you've done this plenty of times before."

Moody regretted the words the minute they came out of his mouth, but hell if he would apologize. Snape glared at the scarred man.

"Fuck you," snapped Snape. "Tom doesn't count."

Moody blinked at that and shrugged moving back in to try and kiss him again. It had worked the first time. Snape had other ideas.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he said angrily, starting to push off the bed.

"Oh, fuck that," Moody grabbed Snape's arm and pushed him roughly back on the bed. "You started this. You're going to finish it."

"Oh now I know this wasn't a good idea," said Snape, pushing back in fury. "Dirty cop. Get the fuck off of me."

Moody ignored Snape's curses and grabbed his hands and pinned him to the bed, arms at either side of his head.

"This is going to be dangerous. Do you really want your only lover to be Tom Riddle?" reasoned Moody. He caressed Snape's chest and hips. "And just think," he whispered as he bent to kiss a line down Snape's thin chest. "Just think of how _pissed_ he would be if he knew."

Snape silently considered it, slowly relaxing into the kisses.

"He'd hate it," Snape whispered and gasped as Moody nipped at his nipple.

"Yes," said Moody, coating his hand with oil as he kissed and licked his way down to Snape's groin.

"We should," Snape started then gasped as Moody took him into his mouth. He panted as Moody began to suck and tried to start again. "tell… tell him all about it… someday… ah!" Moody had inserted one lubed finger quickly and grinned at the sound. He slowly slid the next one in, cock twitching at the sounds Snape made. Moody really liked him like that, he mused as he slowly worked another finger into Snape's tight hole. Snape was incoherent.

"Roll over," Moody whispered and Snape obeyed slowly as Moody pulled his fingers out.

Moody coated his cock with the slick lube and paused to appreciate the sight of the pale body presented before him. It had been too long. He grasped the globes of Snape's ass and slowly began to push himself in. Snape was tighter than anyone he had ever been with and he was slow and careful as he moved deeper inside. Snape had his head down, panting as Moody filled him, inch by inch.

"You good?" Moody managed to grunt when he was fully imbedded inside of Snape.

Snape laughed raspingly.

"What do you think?" he gasped out.

"Good," said Moody and pulled and thrust in hard.

Snape gasped and Moody reached around, grasping his cock firmly as it leaked pre-cum.

"You feel so good," he gasped as he fucked him hard, pumping Snape's cock in time to his thrusts.

Snape said something unintelligible in response and they both forgot about everything except the pleasure of Moody's length pumping in and out and his hand moving up and down Snape's hard prick.

At last, Snape cried out, exploding with pleasure on the bed, Moody following soon after, coming deep inside of him. He pulled out and they both lay on the bed, panting raggedly and slowly coming back to themselves in the hot, sticky room.

Moody was the first to speak.

"You've convinced me," he said wryly. He stretched. "Now I just wish I had a cigarette."

"Bad habit," said Snape, lounging on the bed contentedly. They lay in silence for a moment before Snape rolled over and curled up against his side.

"I can't stay here all night."

"I know. You'll be able to someday."

Snape gave him a smile at that, the first real smile Moody had ever seen.

"I don't know all the details, but I'll tell you what I know." Snape started and Moody watched him silently, listening. "Tom told me this…"


End file.
